Unspoken Feelings
by iisandyii
Summary: A story of love, hate and jealousy. Is Hermione able to handle the truth, or will it crush her once again. Hermione has two choices. To live in the past with the one she love, or fight for the future with the one she fell in love with? RR please!
1. Silent Goodbyes

**I don't own anything but the plot. The characters are JK Rowling! **

**Chap. 1- Silent Good-byes **

The grand horrific second war of the wizarding world is over and Voldemort can no longer be a treat. The evil villain was defeated by none other then "The-boy-who-lived" who now have become the "the hero." Harry Potter, that was his name. He was not so proud of the things he'd done and he sure didn't like the attentions he is receiving for it.

**Harry's POV**

Sitting in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, thinking that I'm, Harry Potter, is now the hero of my world. I would have thought that the feeling would be much better, more like happiness, joy and peace but no what I'm feeling right now is quite the opposite. I'd killed a man. How in Merlin's word can I feel good about that? Yes, Voldemort was a monster but I still killed a man and that makes me a murder. Right at that moment I hear a voice inside my head…"Harry, you're not a murder, don't you ever think that. We are very proud of you; you've saved us all. You've saved me."… Ah yes, that voice belonged to a very intelligent young girl or women if I can say so myself. Hermione Granger, the bookworm who became my best friend. That would be her exact words. But something has got me wondering? Why would Hermione say I saved her? As my thoughts drift back into space, I remembered all the painful details of the war against Voldemort and all the people who were hurt because of me. I didn't want to think about it, about the loves one I've lost and the close friends I've hurt.

I looked down towards the bushy hair that was lying beside my arms. It was Hermione, and how she was peacefully resting there. I gently stroke her hair and slightly felt her stir under my touch. It was hard for me make my decision because I didn't want to hurt her or anyone else. But I made up my mind, and I was going to leave Hogwarts, the wizarding world and the great Harry Potter behind. I was going to leave tonight so no one knows. I going to change my identity so I would no longer be Harry Potter. I slowly removed my hand from Hermione's gasp, trying not to wake her and stood up looking for my wand. Slowly walking over to Hermione, he made his way to lean and gave her soft peck on the cheek and lingering for a moment. Walking towards the door he turned for one last glance and whisper…

"_I love you_…" before leaving Harry Potter behind.

**5 Years later…**

"I can't believe you're getting married!" a young women scream excitedly.

"I know Ginny, you've told me that every single day since I announce that I was engaged." Another exclaim not as enthusiastic.

"I'm sorry, I'm just overjoyed for you because you deserve all the happiness you can get" Ginny stated.

"No, I'm sorry I shouldn't be grumpy at you for being happy for me. Thanks Ginny" the tall women apologized sadly.

"How come I have a feeling you're not as happy about this as I am?" exclaimed Ginny.

"Of course I'm excited about this, but a part of me still think that we're moving too fast." The women explain.

"Too fast? You and Ron have been going out for the past five years! Don't tell me you're having second thoughts now?" asked Ginny looking confused, "Hermione, I thought you love Ron." She finished with a frown.

"I do, don't get me wrong, I-I-I don't know how to say this but…it's just hard to explain Ginny." Hermione said softly.

"I hope this is not about a certain person who walked out of our lives with not so much of a good-bye would it?" Ginny asked concern. Ginny always had a feeling that Hermione was closer to Harry then Ron, and at first she thought Hermione just settle for Ron because Harry is no longer here. As years go by she can tell that Hermione cared for Ron, but she is not sure if Hermione can truly love Ron.

"What are you talking about Ginny? Why does this have to do with _him_?" Hermione snapped, sounding a tad bit harsh.

"I don't know, just a hunch" Ginny said trying to sound convincing. "Well ok then let's talk about the wedding then," she continue whilst trying to change the topic.

Hermione feeling rather tired of all the wedding planning considering the wedding is nine months away she didn't need to rush.

"Um, Ginny? I don't feel good today can we continue it some other time?" Hermione asked trying not to sound mean.

"Sure, I'm tired myself. I'll call you later then." Ginny reply as she started to pack up. "Bye Hermione"

"Good-bye" said Hermione, as she let out a long sigh.

"Well that was awkward," she said to herself as now she was left alone in a large house that was given to her as a birthday gift from Ron.

**Hermione's POV**

That conversation with Ginny was somewhat awkward because out of nowhere Ginny brought up him. As I walk up the stairs leading to my room and let my thoughts drifting about. Slowly opening the doors to my room I looked at all the things that define me now.

I, Hermione Granger, soon to be Hermione Weasley, am now 22 year of age with a high ranking spot at the ministry. There's nothing else I can ask for. It seems as if I've forgotten everything that use to define Hermione Granger before. More like not wanting to remember. Ginny was right I do deserve a happy ending after what I've gone through but that's just saying anyone whom have gone through crisis needs a happy ending.

After the fight with Voldemort, and the night _he_ walked out of my life I've started to leave those memories behind. Why should dwell on the something that never was mine. But no matter how hard I tried to move on, there's always this spot in my heart that will remain empty and not even Ron can complete it. I love Ron that I'll say. He's been there for me when I need someone the most, but I can never love Ron the way I loved _him_.

**Flash back**

Looking at him, lying lifeless on the bed makes me feel so worthless. I wish there was something I can do for him. Slowly, I walked over and sat down beside him. Taking a hold of his hand and gently stroking his palm. Then I started to talk…

"Harry, please wake up. Everyone misses you. I miss you." I started as I stared straight at him. "I wish you would just come back so I can tell you all the things I wanted to tell you a long time ago," tears slowly dripping down my cheek.

The night went on as I talked to him about anything and everything. I lost track of time as I slowly drifted to sleep beside him.

**dream**

"You're beautiful Hermione" Harry said as he slowly strokes my hair.

"W-hh-what? HARRY! You're alive." I screamed as I gave him a huge embrace.

"Her-mi—ne…can't bre-the" Harry panted at Hermione bone crushing hug.

"Oh, sorry." I said blushing slightly

Harry looked at me and smiled but it only lasted for a split second until his smile turned into a frown.

"Harry, what's wrong?" I asked, feeling his hand grabbing mine.

"Hermione," he looked away, "I have to leave" he said so little as if not meant for me to hear it.

"W-what, But…" I said breathing a bit faster. Harry interrupted with a loud sigh.

"I can't stay, I need to leave and get away from here. I need to be someone else. I don't want to be Harry Potter, the boy who defeated Voldemort. I just want to be somewhere no one will know who I am. It hurts me to do this too Hermione." He finished softly.

"Then why?" I asked a bit louder then I attend to. "What about everyone here? Are you going to willingly leave everyone you love and those who love you behind?" I asked quickly.

"Hermione, they're be better off without me." He replied

"What about _me_?" I asked as a mere whisper, tears clearly falling down her face.

"sorry…" he whispered as he wiped the tears from my face. He stood up, grab his wand and turn to me. He slowly lean down and gave me a kiss on the cheek that got my whole body reacting. He then pulled back and said…

"_I love you_…" and disappear.

**end of dream**

I woke up finding his bed empty…

**End of flash back **


	2. Shocking Surprise

**I don't own anything but the plot. The characters belong to JKR!**

**Chap. 2- Shocking Surprise**

Hermione was snap out of her thoughts by a loud pop. The sound of someone apparating into her house. Looking around, realizing she'd been day dreaming again as she lied on her bed. As the moment she heard a man's voice calling for her.

"Hermione! Where are you love?" the voice of Ron Weasley echoed through the house.

"The bed room Ron" Hermione yelled to let Ron know where she was.

Listening to loud footstep stomping up the stairs she can tell that Ron was running up the stairs.

Putting on a smile to meet Ron, she stood up to meet him at the entrance to her room. Ron standing there leaning against the edge of the door gasping for air.

"I don't know why you won't let me just apparate straight into your room instead of making me go you those bloody stairs." Ron said still trying to catch his breathe.

Hermione had put up warts that prevent anyone from apprating anywhere near her room, not even Ron. The only person who can was her unless someone was powerful enough to break the warts.

"Its good exercise for you Ron, plus you bought the house not me, so stop complaining." Hermione said sounding harsher then she intended.

"HA HA, very funny Mione. But I'm not that fat!" Ron reply

"I never said that, you just assume I did and don't call me Mione. You know that I don't like being call that" Hermione reply dryly. "So why were you in such a hurry?"

"Oh, I have a big surprise for you." Ron said with a grin.

"Is that so?" Hermione asked, trying to look interested "what is it?"

"You'll see." Ron replies "It's big! So go get ready and I'll come back in a little bit to pick you up. Oh and wear something nice because we're going to the Grandchie." Ron pointed out before he left Hermione alone again.

Hermione now left a bit confuse, sitting on her bed she replayed what Ron just said. "Grandchie?" The is like the most expensive place and he is usually for celebrities. The last time Ron took her there was when he propose and now it keeps her wondering what he has planned for tonight. Not wanting to spoil the surprise, Hermione started to walk to her closet in search for something nice. She decided to wear a knee length, strapless black dress with matching heels. Thinking

"If I'm going to go to a expensive place might as well make it look like I belong there"

Hermione said checking herself in the mirror for the last time before walking out the bedroom door. Slowly reaching the stairs she walked down seeing Ron in a nice black suit with a yellow button down shirt.

"Wow, Hermione! You look bloody gorgeous" Ron said, his jaw still hanging.

"Why thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." Hermione commented with a slight giggle by Ron's reaction. She still doesn't feel comfortable dressing up for Ron. After so many years you think one can get use to it, but Hermione still think it's awkward at times.

"Ready to go? My Car is outside" Ron asked as he held his hand out.

Taking his hand Hermione asked, "When did you get a car?" After walking out the door to face his car she then continue her statement, "A Porsche to be exact?" She was face to face with a convertible, brand new black Porsche.

"It's not mine" Ron explain "A friend of mine let me borrow it for tonight"

Hermione looking rather confuse. A friend? None of Ron friends are rich enough to get a car, none the less a Porsche. Is he hiding something from her?

Ron know the look on Hermione face ensured her, "Don't worry, you'll find out when we get to the Grandchie."

"Ok" was all she could say.

Arriving at the Grandchie, Hermione's heart started to beat faster and she didn't know why. Maybe it's because she is impatience about this whole surprise thing or maybe she's scare of what Ron is about to tell her. Ron walked around to open the door for her as she slowly step out of the fancy car. Glancing around she saw a sign that said…

**The Ethan James Auction **

Tonight at 9:00pm

Get the chance to meet the man

Behind the generous deeds.

"Is this what we are here for" Hermione asked pointing to the sign.

"Yes, it's going to be fun and before you start yelling at me just know that theirs is a reason I brought you here tonight. It's a surprise just bare with me love." Ron exclaim

Hermione, feeling a tad bit disappointed reply with just a nod. She was hoping for a special night not a night listening to people fighting over a piece of artifact.

Hermione walking, linking arms with Ron, as she entered the grand ball room which was set up for the auction. She saw a couple of open seats and made her way towards it but was stop by Ron.

"No, we're sitting up there" Ron said as he point to the row of VIPs.

A bit surprise at to how Ron got those seats, she didn't dwell on it much and followed Ron to their seats. Sitting down in the front row was really nice as she realize how close she is to the stands. As everyone was settle, the spokesman walked up to the stand and began to talk. As he was talking Hermione realized that the chair next to her was empty, but she didn't care much.

"Welcome everyone!" the mean started out. "We hope for a smooth sailing auction tonight and we were pleased to hear that Mr. E. James will be present tonight to help out with everything. So please give a warm welcome to Mr. Ethan James." the man finished as everyone started to turn around and applaud.

A tall, dark hair man walked in an all black, a black suit with, a black button shirt and a matching black tie. He came in from the back so everyone had to turned around to meet the man. Everyone was enthused to watch the man walk up the room, everyone but Hermione. She didn't feel like giving attention she didn't know. Plus she wasn't too happy about being there at the moment. She could have been at home watching TV or doing some of her work for the ministry.

Turning to Ron she said, "Ron, I want to go home"

"Please love, just an hour. There's someone I really want you to meet." Ron beg giving Hermione his best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but after that I'm leaving." Hermione said then giving her attention back to the spokesman.

Then a minute later Hermione felt someone sitting in the empty chair next to her. She turn to see who it was and was shocked beyond belief…

"_Harry?_..."

* * *

**to let you know:** _Grandchie_ is something I made up. It's not a real place. 


	3. Confused

**Chap. 3- Confused**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything but the plot! They belong to JkRowling**

"Excuse me?" the good looking man responded, "Sorry, but my name is Ethan James." he finished.

Looking stunned with wide eyes, Hermione was shocked beyond measure. How can someone look so much alike, she thought to herself.

"I am so sorry, but you look awfully like a friend of mine." Hermione said looking rather embarrassed. At the moment, Hermione heard Ron joining the rather awkward conversation.

"Hermione, this is who I wanted you to meet. Ethan James. One of my new found friend." Ron introduced the both casually.

Mr. James extended his arm to sake Hermione's and at the very moment their hands touched a jolt came running through their body. Hermione knew he felt it and gave him a slightly confused look but he didn't seem to have notice so she just brushes it aside. The three of them sat in silent throughout the entire auction not exchanging another word. However, Hermione kept looking to her left to this man, Ethan James. He was tall and well built. He seems to have a sense of fashion if she can say so herself just by what he was wearing. This man resembles Harry so much it scared kind of freaked her out. However, he doesn't wear glasses neither does he have a scar that has burden Harry for so many years. This man had dark, well combed raven hair and gorgeous green eyes. His eyes, oh how it reminds her of Harry's. Not aware she was staring, she then snapped out of her trance as she heard noises of people getting up.

"Ms. Granger?" Mr. James asked "Did you and Mr. Weasley want to stay for the after party?"

But before Ron was able to reply, Hermione was spoke up and a respective manner and excused herself and Ron.

"We're sorry, but no thank you. It's getting late and I have an early day tomorrow. It was a great pleasure to meet you Mr. James."

"Well, I understand and it was wonderful meeting you as well Ms. Granger. And please call me Ethan." He replied with a smile.

"Yes, well then you can just call me Hermione." Hermione quickly answered. "Hope to see you again. Good night Mr. - oh I mean Ethan" Hermione finished.

"Good night Hermione" Ethan replied. At that very moment Hermione felt like Harry was talking to her. Giving Ethan one last smile she walked out the ball room soon followed by Ron.

**Ron & Hermione in the car.**

During the whole ride home, no one spoke a word. Sitting in the car, Hermione couldn't stop thinking of that Ethan James guy and how much he looks like Harry. How can someone look so alike and yet so different, she asked herself. The car came to a complete stop and Hermione got out and started making her way up the stone steps leading to her front door. As she walked in, still a bit dazed by the new shocking appearance, she heard the door slam slightly followed by a voice of an angry man.

"Hermione!" Ron yelled as if Hermione was on the other side of the flat. "Can you let me know what happened tonight that got you in such a horrible towards me?"

"Yell a little louder Ron, I'm sure people in Paris didn't hear you, and what are you getting at?" Hermione said rather annoyed. She hates it when he starts a row for no particular reasons.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! I plan this whole surprise for you, and what did you do? You ignored me the entire evening." Ron stated

"Oh, so this is what this is about. I'm ignoring you? Well I'm sorry to say Ron, as much as you like it, but the world does not revolve around you. And tell me Ron, what was the surprise you planned, because I sure didn't get any tonight." Hermione argued, feeling her temper rising.

"I plan a meeting with a famous guy who happens to look a lot like our best friend Harry Potter. You didn't think I would just take you to an auction to meet someone random would you?" Ron snapped back. "I would think that you would like to see Harry again. Guess I was wrong"

"Have you ever stop and think that I might not want to see him again? He walked out on us Ron, I don't plan on giving him a huge welcome home hug, when he decides to waltz back into ours lives, but not like that is ever going to happen." Hermione replied as tears started to fall.

Ron hated whenever Hermione proves a valid point and when she starts to cry. It is rare to see Hermione cry because she is so strong that she knows how to hide behind that brave face of hers. Feeling rather guilty, Ron walked over to give her a hug but was rejected.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go off on you like that." Ron started to apologize.

"No, but you did Ron. I hate this. Having fights almost all the time. This is more then when we were in school. I can't take it anymore Ron." Hermione started to calm down. "Ron, I think you we should put the wedding on hold." She finished.

"What!" Ron snapped, "You're going to break up with me after 5 years for something as stupid as this?" Ron asked madly.

"No, Ron, it's not just tonight. I've been thinking this over and over again and I think that I'm not yet ready to be married." Hermione explained, trying to keep a straight face.

"Then why did you agree when I asked. Why put my hopes up if you weren't sure? Why Hermione? Why!" Ron asked over and over again.

"Because you looked so happy and I didn't want to hurt you."

"And you think telling me now is much better?" Ron yelled.

"There's nothing I can say now that will make you feel better. I know I hurt you and I've very sorry but I can't lie to myself and say I'm completely ready to be a wife. And…" Hermione trailed off.

"And what?" Ron asked still overwhelmed

"And… I'm not sure if I'm completely in love with you." Hermione said so quickly that it came out as a whisper.

Ron, too taken back by the respond, couldn't handle being in the same room with Hermione anymore. Walking towards the door and before he left he turned and said, "But I know I've always loved you" and walked out slamming the door behind him.

Feeling so lost and confuse at the time Hermione had no idea why she has broken up with Ron. Was it because of this new Ethan guy? Or was it because he remind her so much of Harry? Whatever the answer is, she knows that it was not going to be an easy one. She just broke Ron's heart, but she couldn't just pretend forever. She got with Ron because he was the only one there with her when she was at the lowest. Oh how much she wanted to be Harry, but it was Harry that got her that depress in the first place. She hates him, yet she can't stop thinking of him. She never wants to see him again yet her heart longs for his appearance. No matter how hard she tries to forget him she always ends up crying and wishing that he was here with her now. As she sat on the couch and trying to sort out her thoughts and feeling the phone rang. She went to pick it up and then came a male voice.

"Hello? Ms. Granger- oh I mean Hermione?" the man asked

"Yes, this is her. May I ask who this is?" Hermione replied

"Oh, sorry. This is Ethan James from the auction. Sorry to bother this late."

Confuse to why he would call she asked, "No it's no bother, but is there something I can help you with?"

"You left your purse here at the auction room, and I found a number within so I thought I call to let you know." He explained

Looking around, in search for her purse, she notices that she really didn't have it. "Oh, yes I don't seem to have my purse. Can you wait; I'll be there in a sec." she told him feeling a little dumb.

"No, its ok, I'll drop it off, since I'm near there any ways."

"Well, um… thanks then." Hermione said "I'll see you in a bit then. Thanks again."

"No problem, just helping out. I'll see you later then. Bye-bye" and he hung up at the same time as Hermione. Then within seconds of the phone call the door bell rang.

_"Hello?"_ came a male's voice outside.


	4. Starting Over

**Chap. 4- Starting Over**

**Disclaimer-** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! oh how i wish i did!

Scared of her own door bell, she started to walk towards the front door.

"That was quick." She mentioned to herself.

The door opened and revealed a very handsome man, Ethan James. The man who she thought resembles Harry Potter. She sees him smile but couldn't return it since she just broken up with her boyfriend about 30 minutes ago.

Seeing as she didn't look to happy, Ethan asked, "Oh, I'm sorry. Is this not a good time?"

Snapping out of her own thoughts she remembers what he was here for. "NO! I mean no it's alright. Come in please." Hermione try to convince him.

"Are you sure? Here is your bag" He handed her a black mini bag, and continue, "I can just leave you know, all I wanted was to return that to you."

Frowning slightly, Hermione said, "Oh, well if that's all then, I guess you can leave." However not wanting his new stranger to, she insisted in offering, "Unless you want to stay for some tea or coffee, accompany by me."

"Um, I guess a cup of coffee would be fine." Ethan said as Hermione led him into the house.

"Great, coffee it is." Hermione said smiling while she walked into the kitchen.

Walking into the living room, Ethan observed how organized everything was. Heading towards some picture placed on top of the fire place, he noticed it was all pictures of Hermione and… Ron. All but one. There was one picture that had three people posing. However, it seems as if someone smudged a person who was standing between Hermione and Ron. He slowly traced his fingers across the photo…

"Coffee's ready!" Hermione yelled as she appeared from the kitchen.

"Thanks. You're Ron's girlfriend?" Ethan asked, curious.

"Yes, well use to be by the way." Hermione replied, looking rather normal about the whole situation.

"Use to? I'm sorry to hear." He apologized.

"It's ok. It happened before you rang me actually. Things should have ended a long time ago anyways." Hermione said as she walked over to where Ethan stood.

"You don't have to tell me about your personal things. You barely know me. I wouldn't want to be nosey." Ethan told her.

"What? No, it's quite alright. I want to, really. For some odd reason I feel like I've known you for a long time. I can see us being friends. Well that's if you want to befriend this insufferable know-it-all" she finished giggling as she remember those days when she was called that by Professor Snape at Hogwarts.

"Of course I would like to." He said with a smile and held up his coffee cup, "here, this is to a new found friendship." And they both took a sip.

Talking a seat on the sofa Ethan asked, "So is it ok if I ask what happen?"

"Sure." She answered. "Things aren't the same anymore I guess. I think I agreed to be his girlfriend because I needed someone and he was the only person I had." She stopped to take a sip of hr coffee. "I guess one day I realized that he wasn't the one. Plus he wants to take us to the next level." At that moment Ethan choked and spatter out his coffee.

"Sorry to ask but the next level?" he asked while trying to clean himself up.

Hermione giggled at his reaction to her statements, stood up and walked over to help him clean up the mess.

"No, I meant he wanted to get married, and I felt bad for him so I said yes. My mistake because I wasn't ready, well not with him at least." She continued as she patted his coat dry.

"I am sorry to hear that." Ethan replied "but you're a beautiful women and I'm sure you'll find the perfect man." He said smiling at her.

Hermione shocked by his compliment started to blush. "Oh, thanks, but…It's hard to move on when your heart doesn't want to." She started to say.

"And I would guess your heart is waiting for Harry?" Ethan said as he sees her eyes widen in shock.

Taken aback by the mention of Harry's name, Hermione replied, "Uh, yes but-bu how did you know?"

"You called me Harry tonight at the auction remember? So I guess that was him you're waiting for." He answered.

"Oh, I'm sorry again about that but you do look a lot like him."

"It's alright. I get that a lot." Ethan told her as he smiled at her in which he got one in return.

"Ok enough about me. Let's talk about you if you don 't mine?" she said "How come you decide to come to London this time?" She asked causally as she took the seat next to him.

"I truly don't know to be honest with you." He said, "Something told me that I should go home I guess." He finished with a sigh.

"You're from here? What cause you to leave in the first place other then business?" Hermione asked looking very interested.

Feeling slightly uneasy at the question being asked, he slowly replied with a simple word.

"Reality"

"Reality?" she asked quizzically.

"I couldn't face the fact that things happen and they happen for a reason, and you have to learn to move on from that experience and dwell on the past."

Looking down at her hand she said, "I never thought of things in that perspective before. To me everything always has a logical answer. I guess I shouldn't dwell on what should have happen and concentrate on what might happen."

Seeing hints of tears forming at the corner of her eyes, he softly spoke, "It's ok Hermione, and you never know, there might be better things out there waiting for you."

Slowly lifting her head so that she made eye contact with him, she saw something so familiar about them but couldn't distinguish what it was.

"I know, but there are things that are so hard to let go of." She said letting her tears spill freely now.

He couldn't help but felt guilty for causing her to cry, so he boldly surrounded her with his strong arms and pulled her close to him. Surprisingly she didn't pull away but instead she settles comfortablely in his arm, resting her head on his chest.

Not realizing what he was doing, he gently strokes her hair, making sure she was alright. They stayed like that in silent for a couple minute until he heard her say something, "Thanks" and that was the last word shared between the both of them.

**2 Hours later…**

Waking with a startled, he felt something heavy yet warm laying a top him. He slowly opens his eyes to see what it was and was welcome with a pile of chestnut curls. He smiled to himself and remembers where he was. It was Hermione, sleeping peacefully. Looking around in search for a clock, he found that it was three in the morning. Knowing he should get going before Hermione wakes up and see this site a bit awkward. Some times wand less magic comes in handy. He levitated her and slip out from underneath her before slowly setting her back down. Quietly getting up to put away the coffee cups, he then made his way for the front door. As he turned the door knob he heard Hermione mumble something in her sleep.

"Harry! Harry please, don't leave me! Please. I-," she yelled out as if talking to the real person. "_I love you_" she finished before it was silent again.

Taking a step out of the door he turned back and whisper, "_I love you_ too Hermione, that's why this time, it'll be different." He finished and walked out closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Note:** the last line about this time was from an episode from **SMALLVILLE!** i loved it so yeah...

**HarryHermioneshipperduh: **Thanks for you're wonderful compliment and i sorta wrote this one faster just for you! sorry for the long wait!


	5. Strange

**Disclaimer- i still don't own anything but the plot! **

**author's note:** sorry for the long wait. i've been busy lately but i promise that chapter 6 will be up shortly! Enjoy chapter 5, it's the longest one so far! and thanks for reading my story! it's greatly appreciated!

**

* * *

****Chap. 5- Strange**

Woken up by the morning light shown through the living room's window, Hermione was not yet ready to wake up and start her day…

"Holy crap!" now sitting up startled, Hermione realizes that she has work today. Looking at her wristwatch she was still wearing, she tries to make up what time it was through her foggy eyes. I was 8:03. She was three minutes late and she hasn't even shower and got dress yet. "What a way to start off my week." Hermione thought out loud.

Rushing off the couch, she felt something fell off her lap. Not remembering ever having a blanket last night, she looked down. It was a black coat. It was his black coat. She knew it belongs to him because she saw the initials _E.J._ printed on the collar when she picked it up. With a smile, she ran up the stairs to her bathroom, turn on the water and a moment later she was done.

Hermione is now skipping through the hallway trying to put on her heels. She is dress in an all black suit with a knee length skirt complimented by a wine color blouse. Taking a last look at herself, she was ready to go…

"Ok all good, 8:26, Merlin! Jace is going to rip my head off." With that said, "_pop_" and she was gone.

**At the Ministry…**

A middle age, tall mean looking man was sitting at his desk tapping his pencil, waiting. Jace Morgan, as the name plate reads, was the Supreme Elite, also known as the boss, at the department where Hermione works. Hermione's department is the _Magical Elites Department_. This is the one place where all the big decision concerning the wizarding world is made. There is no longer a minister of magic. Within this department there are elites, upper elites, majors and two Supremes. Hermione was major elite which means she is above everyone in the ministry except the Supremes, and that was Jace Morgan. A boss she grew to hate with a passion.

It was now 8:30 and Hermione was sprinting to her office and before she could…

"Granger!"

"Dam it" Hermione cursed as she appeared in Jace's office.

"Granger, you do know what time it is right?" Hermione nodded, "Then you should know that you are 30 minutes late this morning." Hermione gulped.

"I'm sorry, it was be-"but before Hermione can get out another word she was cut off by Jace edgy voice.

"I don't need to hear excuses Granger." Jace exclaimed while smirking, and for some odd reason that reminded Hermione of Malfoy, which wasn't a pretty memory. _Strange_.

"Late is late, I'm sorry is not going to cut it Granger. I need to put you on probation." He said grinning.

"What!" Hermione yelled, shocked at what she was told, "Probation! But this is the first time I've ever been late. Last time I check, I would get a warning not probation!"

"Not let me remind you Granger, that I'm a supreme. I don't need you to tell me about the rules here." Jace said his voice getting louder by each word.

"I'm not listening to someone who uses his title to get his way." Hermione replied ignoring the fact that she might be fire on the spot.

"How dare you!" he hissed at her. "Granger you're fire"

"No, she's not." Came the voice of Arthur Waesley, the other Supreme.

"What do you mean she is not? I have the powers to do that don't I?" Jace said narrowing his eyes.

"Not anymore you don't. We have evidence that you've accepted bribes from upper class wizards to keep them out of trouble. You've now been remove from you're elite position, so aurors, take him away." Mr. Weasley said as Hermione watch what just happened.

Jace is now gone. Her life was going to be much easier now since…

"Oh, wait. Mr. Weasley, have you found a replacement yet?" Hermione ask wondering if she was going to get a new boss.

"Oh, Yes. We found the perfect person. He'll be here to start tomorrow. And now I need to go. Good day Hermione." With that, he left.

**In Hermione's Office…**

"Wow, today sure was seem strange" she said out loud. And then…

"How so Ms. Granger?" a deep voice asked. Hermione gasp as she realize who that voice belonged to. It was strange how she was able to identify his voice just after one encounter. She spun around on her chair and was met by a male's figure leaning on the door frame looking rather charming. _Whoa, what was she thinking? Charming?_

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked nervously

"Well hello to you too." Ethan teased

"Oh, sorry. Hello. What brings you here Mr. James or should I call you Ethan?" Hermione asked smiling at him.

"Well, I've never been in the Ministry before; I thought I would ask a lovely young lady to give me the grand tour. Well if she's up for it that is." Ethan replied casually. "Oh, and Ethan would be fine" he finished with a wink.

Blushing slightly, Hermione stood up and walked over to where he was.

"And, may I ask, will this lady get in return?" she asked as she stood directly in front of him.

"Oh, well I think that's up to the lady don't you think Ms. Granger?" He responded not caring the closeness of their bodies.

"Hrm, I believe she thinks that dinner would be nice." Hermione said, loving the little game they were both playing.

"Dinner it is then." He said as he stood up straight and leaned down and gave her a _kiss_ on the cheek. But before lifting his head, he whispered in her ears….

"There's another strange thing for you." With that he stood up and gave her a wink and turn to leave.

Hermione, shocked to the little incident that just occurred, touched the very spot where the kiss was placed. Regardless that she just broke up with Ron, she felt happy for once. She smiled and remembered that…

"Any day now, Ms. Granger. I thought you were giving me a tour?" Ethan's voice echoed through the halls.

"Coming, coming. Why are men so impatience?" she said emerging from her office grinning. "Oh, and Hermione would be fine" she said repeating what he just told her in the office. Then they were off.

After the Tour…

"Well thanks for the interesting tour. You were a great guide." Ethan said when they finally step into the lift to go back to the lobby.

"You are currently welcome and you were a great listener." Hermione returned the compliments.

"I must get going since I have a planned lunch with some friends. Are you sure you don't want to join us?" Ethan offered.

"Oh, no, that's fine really. I have lunch plan with a friend anyways." Hermione replied, remembering that had plans with Ginny.

"All right then. I'll see you later. Good day Hermione." Ethan said and gave her another peck on the cheek.

Blushing, Hermione was able to mutter out "Bye, bye" and then he was off.

She walked back into the lift and realizes that he didn't tell her what time was dinner. Cursing herself silently for forgetting something like that. With a sigh the lift doors opened and reveal a tall red headed man whom seems to look rather tired.

"Ron?" Hermione called out after recognizing the figure before her.

"Hermione," Ron called out as though he was scared of her.

"What are you doing here?" she questioned him

"I-I I wanted to talk to you." Ron replied looking at his feet. "Um privately?" he finished.

Once in Hermione's office Ron started to break down and plead.

"Hermione, please, can we start over? Tell me what I did wrong. I promise I'll change. Please Hermione!" Ron said as though he was begging.

"Ron…" was all Hermione could utter.

"I promise things will be different. I'll spend more time with you anything you want just don't leave me." Ron continues "We're perfect together, everyone thinks so!" he finished.

"Everyone but me Ron," Hermione finally spoke up. "It's not what people want Ron, it's what I want. I love you Ron, but I'm not in love with you. I thought I was when you ask me to be your girlfriend but I was wrong." She turned her head and continue, "I was never in love with you and I don't thin k anything's going to change how I feel. I'm sorry Ron." She finished surprise that she wasn't in tears.

"I don't understand, if you never loved me then there must be someone else," Ron stated "Is there?" he said softly.

Hermione nodded.

"Who, Hermione?" Ron asked slowly "Please at least tell me who" he finish

Scared of what will happen, Hermione hesitated before answering his question, "Harry" she mutter.

"I knew it." Ron said sadly "well I got my answer, and now I hope you have a great life Hermione. It was nice being with you all these years. I'm sure one day we can be friends again but for now, let's go our separate ways. Keep the house be-" Ron inhale before continuing, "because it was Harry's gift to you not mine." With the truth finally out Ron turned and walked out the door and out of Hermione's life. Hermione was speechless, thinking that all this time she was living in a house that Harry gave her. She wasn't going to break down. No, not this time. She's moving on, and Harry just has to be something of the past.

At the same time there was tap at the window. Hermione turned around to see the cause of the noise when she spotted an owl. An owl she didn't recognize. It was small and white, but not snowy like Hedwig, yet it was one of the most beautiful owls she has seen. Curious to why such an owl would arrive here since she rarely receive mails. She decided to open the window and at the time the owl flew in and landed on her desk. She then sat down in her chair as the owl lift its leg which was attached to a letter. She untied and opened then letter and a smile formed on her face when realizing who it was from…

_Hermione Granger,_

_I apologize for my lack of information on our dinner this very evening. I was thinking that I can come by to pick you up at 7:00. If that's fine with you then just keep Luke (the owl). If not then you can return Luke with a time that'll suit you best. I'll see you then Ms. Granger._

_Sign,_

_EJ_

"7 sounds perfect…" Hermione said out loud as she petted Luke.

"What sounds perfect?" a female's voice asked.

"Oh-um nothing. It's nothing." Hermione said quickly while trying to hide the letter.

"The way you're acting, it doesn't seem like nothing. Plus who got you all smiley, I know it wasn't my brother, because I just saw him on my way up and he doesn't look to happy. What happen?" Ginny said as she took a seat on the couch in Hermione's office.

"He wanted to start over." Hermione said with a sigh.

"I'm guessing you told him no?" Ginny continued

"No, well sort of. I told him the truth. That I wasn't in love with him but…" but Hermione was cut off.

"No, you told him didn't you? You told him you love Harry." Ginny said surprise.

"Loved" Hermione corrected.

"What?" Ginny arched her eyebrows

"I loved Harry. I'm moving on Ginny, but not with Ron. I want love, comfort and passion not just protection and money. Ron is a great guy, just not for me." Hermione explained while Ginny nodded. "Enough about that, I thought we were going to lunch?" Hermione asked smiling at Ginny.

"Right, I'm ready whenever you are." Ginny said returning the smile even though she detect that Hermione was hiding something from her. With that they both were out of the office leaving an owl by itself.

**After lunch…**

"Where are you off to now?" Hermione asked Ginny ask they walked down the muggle streets.

"I have a meeting in an hour, how about you?" Ginny replied.

"I'm going home. I think I need some time off after all the strange events that happened today." Hermione respond.

"Well, let's see, that's something new. Hermione is skipping work? I never thought I would live to see that day." Ginny teased

"Oh shut it! Jace just got fired, so I really don't need to be there." Hermione said.

"Really? Jace got fired? Wow, you must be happy," Ginny spat out

"Of course, but I hope his replacement is a better then him." Hermione sighed

"Don't worry; I'm sure dad will find the perfect person. If you ask me, it should have been you in that position." Ginny commented

"Ginny, you know I don't want to be a supreme. I'm perfectly happy with my job. Plus…" Hermione was then once again cut off by Ginny.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Well I need to go. I'll see you later. See ya." Ginny said and was off.

"Bye." Hermione said as she waved good-bye.

**At home…**

"Hrm, what to wear?" Hermione asked herself. It was 6:00 and she likes to be ready a tad bit early in case he came early.

"Ah, this seems nice enough." Hermione complimented as she pulled out her maroon halter dress. It was plain and simple but it was nice nonetheless. Now changing, she thought why she was so excited about this. It's not like she already like, like the guy. Did she? Well let's say that she does, but that doesn't mean he likes her. Does he? Why would he? She just plain Hermione and he was rich and famous, he was Ethan James. Looking at herself in the mirror she said…

"He doesn't like me; he's just trying to be a gentleman."

'That's like saying Harry doesn't like you, he's just trying to be a friend,' her mind told her.

"Who asked for your advice?" Hermione snapped at her own thoughts.

Feeling strange after arguing with herself, she decided to put on her matching heels and grab her purse as she descend the stairs. As she made her way down the last step the door bell rang…

"Oh God, it's 6:50, he's early" she thought as she walked to the door and opened the door. There he was, dressed in a nice black suit together with a maroon dress shirt along with a matching tie. _Oh God, they matched._

"Well it seems we both have a good taste in colors. You look lovely by the way." He commented with a smile.

Blushing slightly at his compliments she replied, "Yes we do, and you look very handsome yourself," closing the door as she stepped out.

"Shall we?" Ethan asked holding out his arm. Hermione smile and hook arms with his as he walked her over his car. _A black 2005 BMW 7 series.

* * *

**facts:** the car, it's my favorite car at the moment. The matching color incident, well i thought it was cute to do that! The names Jace and Luke is just random names i picked._

please review!


	6. Confession

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own anything but the plot. **

* * *

**

**Chap. 6- Confession**

The ride to Grandchie hotel and restaurant was pleasant. They both talked about their day. They were both enjoying each other's company, especially Hermione. She couldn't remember another time that she smiled this much. It seems that they had so much in common.

"Why did you pick the Grandchie anyways? Not that I don't love that place but I was just wondering." Hermione asked curiously.

Looking at her then back on the road, Ethan replied, "because that's where we first met" looking over at her again and giving her a reassuring smile.

Hermione couldn't help but blush scarlet, then looking away to hide her flushed face. Smiling to herself she thought, 'He might like me' Then at the same time she notice that they have finally arrive at the Grandchie. Ethan stopped the car in front of the entrance and rush over to open the door for Hermione.

"Here you go my lady." Ethan said as he took a hold of her hand.

"Oh, why thank you sir. You're such the gentleman." Hermione told him.

Ethan threw the keys to the valet guy and walked Hermione inside.

"Reservation for two please. Under James" he told the counter girl as they reach the dinning area.

"Right this way Mr. James," the girl said while showing them to their table, "there you are sir, table for two. May I get you something to drink?" she asked the couple.

"Well, we'll have a 1789 red wine please." Ethan replied while turning to ask Hermione "Is that all right with you Hermione?"

Hermione nodded, "Perfect"

"Ok then, I'll be back shortly with your drink." The girl said and walked away.

"This place is beautiful." Hermione commented, breaking the silence.

"It is. Just like you." Ethan said looking directly into her eyes.

"Ethan…" Hermione started but was interrupted by the waitress.

"Excuse me, you're wine is ready sir."

"Thank you" Ethan said and they both ordered their dinner.

Ethan started to pour the wine when Hermione asked…

"Why me?" Ethan looked up and put the wine bottle back down.

"Because you're you," he stated, "You're not like any other girls I've met. Whenever I'm with you I prey to God I don't say or do anything stupid. I don't think words can explains how I feel whenever I see you. You got me speechless." Ethan sigh and continue, "I know we haven't known each other long enough for anything to start plus you just gotten out of a relationship and probably need time to recover. I don't want to rush, that's the last thing I want to do, to scare you away. I want to get to know you and find my way to steal your heart" he stopped awhile, as to gather his last thought on the matter, "I never believed in love at first sight, but when I saw you, I started to believe." He finished and looked up at her for a reaction, knowing that he probably be rejected.

Surprise by his touching speech, Hermione tried to hold back her tears but failed as a tear rolled down her now flush cheek.

"No one have ever spoken of me that way," Hermione told him after wiping away her tears, "and Ethan?" she called out to him, waiting for him to answer.

"Yes?" Ethan said now more nervous.

"My heart has been stolen…" Hermione said. Smiling at his confused look, "by Mr. James," she finished. With that Ethan stood up and held her hand, pulling her towards the dance floor. Placing his out in front of her he asked, "May I have this dance?" Hermione smiled at him and respond, "Do you even have to ask," and took his offering hand.

For the first time their bodies was mere inches away. Ethan held on to her waist and was shaking slightly.

"It's ok," Hermione comforted him. Then she too snaked her arms around his neck. A song started to play as they started to move with the beat.

_Don't pretend you're sorry_

_I know you're not_

_You know you got the power _

_To make me weak inside_

_And girl you leave me breathless _

_But it's okay…_

"This is nice." Hermione whispered. Ethan leans down to kiss her but she turned away. "Sorry, too fast." He said and Hermione gave him an apologetic smile and rested her head on his shoulders.

_Cuz you are my survival_

_Now hear me say_

_I can't imagine life_

_Without your love_

_Even forever don't seem_

_Like long enough_

"Thanks for giving me a chance," it was Ethan's turn to speak. Hermione then lifted her head off his shoulder and looked directly in his eyes. She saw something she never saw in anyone else. _Truth._

_Cuz every time I breathe I take you in_

_And my heart beats again_

_Baby I can't help it_

_Keep drowning in your love_

It was her turn t make the move. She leaned closer to him and places her lips upon his, sending shocks through both their bodies.

_And every time I try to rise above_

_I'm swept away by love_

_Baby I can't help it_

_Keep drowning in your love_

They stay in each other's arm through the rest of the song. Loving the warmth and comfort they both were feeling.

**The song ended.**

"Fancy a bite," Ethan asked with a hint of amusement, knowing they were both starving.

"Um, that sounds fantastic," Hermione said while lifting her head off his shoulders. Ethan then led her back to their table and found that their food has arrived.

**After the dinner…**

"Thanks for the lovely night," Hermione whisper as she looked at their linked fingers, "you've made my year," Hermione said with a smile. He has really, she hasn't felt this happy in ages and now she finally found someone who can give her happiness.

"It goes both way my dear," Ethan replied as he stopped the car because they have arrived at her flat, "You might want to let go so I can open the door for you," Ethan joked.

"But I don't want to," Hermione whined. Ethan started to laugh at her cute action, "but I guess, I have to," she finished, letting go of his hand. Opening his door, Ethan then hurried over to Hermione's side to open hers. He lend out his hand to help her up.

"Oh why thank you sir. What a kind thing to do," Hermione said jokingly.

"Only for my lady," Ethan replied smiling. He then walked her up the few steps of her flat. When they reached the front door of her flat he then said, "Well, I'll leave you be. I'll see you tomorrow." Ethan started to say, "Wouldn't want you being late for work again," he finished as he leaned down and gave her a kiss.

"Ummm, but how did you know I was late?" Hermione questioned as she snaked her arms around his neck for the second time tonight, "Are you stalking me Mr. James?" she asked with one eye brown raised and a confident smirk plaster on her face.

Giving her the innocent face he replied, "What if I am. What are you going to do about it, Ms. Granger?"

"Oh I guess I need to watch what I'm doing then, wouldn't want you seeing me in the tub would I?" she asked playfully.

"What makes you think I haven't?" Ethan responds grinning widely.

Hermione gasp then realize he was messing with her and playfully smack his chest. "You git" they then both started to laugh enjoying their little exciting game.

"Ok enough game for tonight. I'll let you go now," Ethan finally spoke up as the laughter dies out. He pulled her close and plants another soft kiss before saying good night. Not wanting the closeness and joyous moments to disappear, Hermione asked…

"Stay?" looking directly into his eyes.

"Hermione…" he said softly a bit shocked by the request.

"Please? I don't want this feeling to end just yet," Hermione said still looking deeply in his eyes. And for a moment she felt like she was looking into Harry's.

Ethan didn't say another word. All he did was that he gave her a warm smile that answered her question. They both then lean in for another kiss. This time it was different. It was still sweet but passionate. She loved the feeling, something she haven't felt any other person. Nothing can spoil the moment. Not until the front door opened and revealed someone that startle both Hermione and Ethan. Hermione was near tears and couldn't utter a word but was able to get one thing out, which went stumbling out…

_"Haaa-haarrry?"

* * *

**Facts: **the song is call __Drowning_ by Backstreet Boys. I love that song!

Note: I'll reply to everyone's review asap. i need some time first!


	7. Fear, Pain & Disappointment

**Disclaimer: Last time i check i still don't own anything! makes me cry! P**

**Note#1: _This chapter contains a bit of adult material (not much), just a fair warning._ **

**Note#2:** Sorry if this Chapter is confusing, i just didn't want to reveal so much about what will be coming your way. You can emial me or** IM **on **dorkylito1 (make sure to read the notes at the end of this chapter!)**

**Note#3:** Sorry if this chapter is SHORT! haha sorry this was suppose to be part of Chapter 6 but i split Chapter 6 since it was getting long, plus i wanted to give you a heart attack cliffhanger! LOL yeah so sorry again! Update soon!

**Note#4**: I will reply to everyone's review and comment as soon as I get some of my work done! sorry, i really appreciate your comments, it keeps me going! thanks for reading my story! **LOVE YOU ALL!**

**

* * *

**

**Chap. 7- Fear, Pain & Disappointment**

"_Haa-haarry?"_

"Hello, Hermione…" Harry finally spoke. It was then dead silent again. No one was talking. They all just stood their staring at each other with confusion clearly printed on their face. Hermione was lost. _Hello_? Just a hello, she thought. After all these years, all he can say is hello, but before she was able to speak her mind Harry decided to speak.

"Uh, may I ask who this is?" he asked looking from Hermione then to Ethan and back to Hermione.

As if someone has jerked her out of a horrible nightmare, Hermione snapped out of thoughts and tried to introduce Ethan but was unsuccessful.

"Um, he-h-e-is- um…" Hermione stumbled, not knowing what to say. Throughout her life, never had she struggled with explaining something but this time it was different. She was wordless, not speechless but wordless.

"Hello, I take it that you're Harry Potter? Well nice to meet you." Ethan started to say extending his hand to shakes Harry's, "My apologies, I'm Ethan James, a new friend of Hermione's." he finished as the two men shook hands.

Hermione couldn't believe it. Ethan introduces himself as a friend, when tonight they had became something more. _Why did he do that_, she questioned herself. _Was he regretting it?_ Was he… she kept telling herself, was he this was he that but then, when she looked into his eyes that she saw it. _Fear_. He was afraid. Of what? But then she got her answer. _Harry_.

"Um, well it's late, I must get going. I'll see you some time tomorrow Hermione," he said breaking yet again the dreadful silence, "and I guess…I'll be seeing you around Harry." With that and he was making his way down the few stone steps of her flat, not allowing Hermione nor Harry to utter another word towards him.

Hermione was scared. She was ready for this. Not when she finally started to move on. Mouthing a silent good-bye toward Ethan knowing full well that he didn't see her, she then turn to face Harry once more. She couldn't read him this time. She didn't know what he was feeling or what he was thinking. She didn't know if it was the years of distance or that she just wasn't trying to.

"Why did you come back?" she asked with no hint of longing, neither missing nor understanding present in her voice.

"Can we talk inside?" Harry asked softly, taking her hand. Hermione pulled away and looked at him, but she didn't say or do anything. Not sure if she was ready to let Harry back into her life, she stood there contemplating about her decision. She then slowly turns, taking a deep breath; she walked into the already opened door as Harry follows.

**Ethan's Car…**

Driving slowly along the dark lonely road, Ethan tried to comprehend the earlier incident. Harry's back…

"That's not possible," he told himself, mentally cursing him for not knowing why it was impossible.

"That can't be!" he yelled out to no particular person. He was lost in his thoughts that he nearly ran into someone else. They honked at him but he didn't notice let alone care.

"What's wrong with me? I'm her boyfriend now, I have the right to stay with her!" he started to say all of a sudden. His car has now reached a stop sign, which Ethan decides to park as he sort through his painful thoughts. Luckily there was no one at that time to notice there was a car park in the middle of no where.

"I practically hand her over to him…" he whispered as he pounded his head on the steering wheel. And suddenly a bright flash of light pasted him, and for a second he thought it was a truck about to hit him. It wasn't, it was a vision. He saw a little boy, with glasses and messy black hair. Then there was another one. This time he was in a hospital like room filled with many patience beds and that same little boy was in one of them, accompany by a young women. It was Hermione, he recognizes. Although it was the younger version of Hermione and she sitting on a chair, sleeping next to the waken boy_. Was that boy him?_ _Did he know Hermione before_? _Why doesn't he remember it before_? His head hurt, pounding with extreme pain, and then he got another vision. He was from the same location but this time the boy is no longer in bed, the boy was leaving and said… Ethan was startled and was jerked back to reality. He was mumbling and said flat out…

"_I love you_…"

Ethan sat there wide eye, and speechless. He knew. They weren't visions. They were _flashbacks_. He knew. The Harry he met tonight wasn't Harry. And then with one spin of the steering wheel, the car was heading back towards the direction it came from.

He knew now. No wait… he _remembered_.

**Back at Hermione's place…**

"Sit down; um did you want something to drink?" Hermione asked trying to not wanting to show her anger towards him yet.

"Um, coffee would be terrific," Harry replied as he sat down on the couch as Hermione instructed. Hermione thought it was odd. Since when did Harry drink coffee, but brushed it aside since a person can change.

"You didn't answer my question, why are you back, Harry?" Hermione asked again coldly.

"For you…" Harry mutter after sipping some coffee, "I came back for you." He said giving her a tiny smile.

Hermione, who couldn't process the information just given to her, started to feel her temper rise to its peak.

"Why now? Why not five years ago? Better yet, why leave in the first place?" Hermione questioned angrily not able to contain her tears anymore. Tears of frustration.

"Hermione…" Harry said putting his coffee mug down and reach across to take her hands, "does it really matter now?"

Hermione quickly jerked her hands away from his, "Don't you dare touch me," she said now in rage. She had to continue, "Just answer the dam question Harry!" Hermione rarely uses curse words but she was too angry to care if her choice of words were appropriate in the English language. "Did you think it didn't matter when you left without any notification or the lack of communication you kept with families and friends? Oh, or did it not matter that you left the one you love and, and… the one that loved you." Hermione yelled, tears now flowing freely from her eyes. Being able to calm herself down a bit she continue, "If it didn't matter why did you bother coming back…" she finished now too overwhelmed by confusion, hate, disappointment and pain. All the emotions now mixed all together. She hated him, but deep down she knew she still loves him. Exhausted by all the commotion that just happen, Hermione didn't notice that Harry had made his way over, kneeling beside her.

"Hermione, I'm sorry…" Harry said rubbing her back.

"Harry! This time a simple sorr-" but she was cut off when Harry pulled her closer to him and locked his lips with hers. It was a kiss of longing and hunger. She was shocked by the gesture but failed to cease it. Her mind was telling her that this was wrong, but she wasn't in the right state to listen to her own logics. She felt his tongue desperately seeking entrance and surprisingly she gave him access. The kiss got more and more intense. She was now kissing him back, or more like allowing him to take her. She didn't know why. He was intoxicating. She couldn't think properly nor can she act it. His hands started to inched its way up her dress, touching her sensitive skin making her gasp. He then picked her up and moved to the couch where they would be more comfortable. He put her on the couch roughly, and continues to explore her. He tosses his right shoe in his attempt to take off them off. It landed on the side table with a loud "_thump_" and accidentally hit the remote to the stereo.

"Um, music, nice" Harry said as he slowly place kissed on her neck while a song started to play.

Hermione snapping to her senses when she realize what the song was. It was _Drowning_.

"Ethan!" Hermione gasped as realization hits her, but before she could push Harry away the front door probed open and then came in a surprised and confused Ethan James.

"_Et-Ethan_!"

* * *

**Facts:** Hermione is still a virgin (just thought you want to know). About Ethan? Well it will be explain in either the next chapter or the one following it. BUT just in case you didn't get it in this chapter! _**EthanisHarry **_...thought you like to know! 


	8. Unanticipated Truth

**Disclaimer:** i STILL don't own anything! (you would think people know it by now) P

**Note:** Sorry for the long wait. Been really busy ans i wanted this to be good and answers some questions. Really doesn't answer anything! lol but next chapter will be EVERYTHING! and i know you all want to know who the other Harry is. yes i do too! haha i'm not sure who i wanted to be yet. want to give me sugesstions? lol well enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**

**Chap.8- Unanticipated Truth**

"Ethan!"

Hermione stumbled to get up and fixed herself. She looked at Harry but was face with some sort of a smirk and she made a mental note to herself that this is not Harry like behavior. She couldn't believe she was about to give herself to Harry, not that isn't she had wanted years ago. Hermione was paling now just looking at the expression on Ethan's face. He looks so hurt and confuse. She walked over to him and placed an arm on his shoulders trying to explain.

"Ethan…" she started but was cut off by Ethan. Ethan quickly jumped back as if Hermione was dangerous to be around.

"Hermione, wh-ha-what were yo-you doing?" he asked as if he was oblivious to their actions.

"You know exactly what we were doing, plus-" Harry spoke up but was shut up by Hermione's angry voice.

"Shut up Harry," Hermione snapped turning to throw him a death look, "Ethan, I'm…" she continued but was once again interrupted.

"No, don't be sorry. I should have known" Ethan said now forgetting the main reason he came back. It was like his memories were erased in mere seconds. His head was pounding again but this time was worst. He wanted to leave but his legs are to num to move. He looked at Hermione who was on the verge of tears and whispered, "Good-bye" as he turned slowly to walk out the door and out of Hermione's life. Ethan had reached the door when he saw a flash of bright white light and then everything was pitched black. He tumble to the ground and stayed motionless.

Hermione, who was crying hadn't realized what happened to Ethan, until she heard a loud "thump" and as she looked up she saw Ethan on the ground not moving.

"**ETHAN**!" she screamed, "Oh my God. What happen? Ethan, speak to me…" she cried out as she ran over and kneel besides placing his head into her lab. "Ethan, oh please, wakes up. I'm sorry, wake up Ethan!" she was so scared that she didn't think of taking him to the hospital. When she came back to her senses she tried calling Harry for help.

"Harry, we need to take him to the hospital now! Harry?" she looked up to find no one there. It was strangely odd, but Hermione didn't have the time to think about it right now. All she could think about was Ethan.

**At the hospital**

Hermione has taken Ethan to _St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_ and he was rushed to a caring room. Hermione was so worried she couldn't think straight. She's been waiting for nearly 3 hours now and still hasn't heard anything. Finally one of the healers who has taken Ethan in came out and asked…

"Are you Mr. James' family member?"

"Um no, I'm his…" but before she was able to tell him she was his girlfriend a tall, beautiful women with stunning dark blonde hair who's looking very elegant came up and said something that startled Hermione so much she was speechless.

"I'm Ava James, Ethan James' _wife_." She said to the healer.

"Very well, may you come with me; we need to discuss your husband's situation."

"Absolutely" the lady replied.

"Right this way" and they were both off, leaving a very bewildered looking Hermione.

Hermione was then able to find her way to a chair before collapsing on the floor.

"Wife?" she asked out loud, "he never told me he had a wife," she continued, "Why come after me then?" she said looking up into the ceiling. She was extremely confused and hurt. Question after question kept popping up and she find it rather hard to think about any of it. She didn't know what or how to feel anymore. Angry that he lied, sad that he's taken, or a shame of what she has done to him. She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh but didn't realize she has drift off to sleep.

**In the Healer's office**

"Please sit down Mrs. James" the healer implied. She nodded and sat down, opposite Healer Maden.

"May I ask, what is that is wrong with my husband?" she asked looking calm and serious.

"Well, Mr. James had just experienced a memory overload which caused him to forget or even remember current events. I've notice that a rather powerful memory charm was cast on Mr. James. Although the charm was a powerful one the magic level is Mr. James body is exceedingly high and this might be why the charm wasn't 100 successful. This leads to the brain losing control of its normal activities and that then concluded with his body shutting down." Healer Maden explained.

"Is this any harm to him?" Mrs. James asked.

"No, not at the moment, but it does cause brain damage if this is to happen again. But as I told you that Mr. James has strong power which might be able to keep it in check, but can also put his life in jeopardy. A way to stop this from ever happening again is to rid the remainder of the memory charm, but we nee your permission to do that."

"I see well do whatever is necessary to help him. You have my full permission. When will I be able to see him?" she told him.

"Alright then, and the procedure takes about an hour so you will be able to see him after then and he will be able for release by tomorrow morning." He replied

"Thank you." And with a hand shake she left the office.

**In the waiting area**

Hermione was dreaming. She dreamt of having everyone attending her 23 birthday bash. There was also Ethan. He threw her the party. Everything seems so great then Ethan came and introduces his wife to her and that's when she was woken up by someone shaking her.

"Miss Granger, are you awake?" a feminine voice said.

Hermione nodded and mutter a "yes, I am" before opening her eyes to come face to face with Ava James.

"Sorry to wake you Miss. Granger, but I wanted to thank you for bringing in my husband." She said while taking a seat across from Hermione. "Hello, I'm Ave by the way. You can call me that. No need for formality" she finished with a sweet smile. '_They are a perfect couple'_ Hermione thought but didn't want to seem impolite so she also introduce herself.

"I'm Hermione. Nice to meet you, and it was no problem taking Eth- your husband here. We're friends" Hermione assure her, "Oh and how do you know my name?"

"Um" Ave started out as though she was about to sing, "but the way he talks about you, I'm sure it's more then just friends…" she said with a smile, "and as you can tell he talks about you quite often." Ave finished leaning back into the chair.

Hermione's eye widen she started to stutter.

"I-no-we-I-I. Mrs. James, there's nothing between Ethan and I-" Hermione tried saying, her face now scarlet.

Mrs. James let out some noise that sounded like giggles which had Hermione questioning.

"Why-you-you're giggling…"

"Yes, good observation Hermione," Ava said as she smiled at Hermione's horrified expression, "Please, call me Ava, Mrs. James makes me sound old. Well back to your story." Ava said looking at Hermione motioning for her to continue.

"Mine-um-wh-what st-story?" Hermione said refusing to look up.

"Hermione, don't be scared. I'm neither mad nor furious with you about you and Ethan being an item. In fact I'm glad he finally found someone he wouldn't shut up about." Ava finished with a tiny chuckle. Seeing Hermione's stunned look she couldn't help but let out another set of giggles. Hermione was opening and closing her mouth but nothing was coming out. Ava saw the confused look Hermione had and decided that it's time.

"Hermione, it's time you learn the true story of Ethan James."

Hermione now even more confused but was ready to listen. She didn't know what she'll hear next will surprise her beyond all measure.

"Let's start with me being his wife,' Ave said notice the instant frown Hermione had, "but that's it Hermione. It's just a title and nothing more. There's no love, no passion no nothing between the both of us." She spoke

"Why did you both get married then, unless it's was…" Hermione trailed off looking surprised.

"Yes, you are smart Hermione. It was arranged." Ave continued. Then she saw Hermione's sorry look and said, "I was fine with it, honest. It was like having a brother. Plus this marriage was to cover up and protect Ethan's past."

"What? Was he like you know?" Hermione asked looking horrify at the fact that Ethan might have been a criminal of some sort.

"No, no, nothing like that," Ava said catching what Hermione meant, "He has a rather impressive history though. Honorable so to speak," Ava continued, "shocking what he wanted to do though."

"Why is that?" Hermione continue to ask

"He wanted to forget. Everything." Ava replied with a slight frown, "So he asked my father to cast a memory charm on him and a powerful one at that. Then after my father decided to marry me to him to protect him. I was fine with it since no one knew about it and it only came up on special cases like these." Ava finished.

Hermione, who was quietly listening to Ava, is trying to comprehend all the information. She found it rather difficult to understand because there was still one piece missing or this story. What was it that they were protecting him from? She didn't know if she should have asked or not. She wanted to know, but some is telling her that it's not her business. But the curious side of her took over and she just had to know.

"Um, sorry but why did he want to forget? What was it he wanted to forget, if you don 't mind me asking." Hermione asked finally looking up.

"No, not at all, you deserve to know any way," Ava quickly replied hinting a smile, "because he was _Harry Potter_." Ava whispered.

Hermione's eyes went wide and her heart almost stopped beating. She wasn't hearing this right. Harry? Ethan was no is her Harry. She couldn't believe, she felt dizzy and light headed. She had to get out; she was having trouble breathing normally. She then stood up grabbed her bag and started to leave.

"Sorry Ava, but-but I have to go. Tell Ha-uh tell Ethan I'll see him soon. I-I really need to go." Hermione said and walked away quickly.

"Oh, Ethan will be release tomorrow, just so you know!" Ava yelled since Hermione was already on the other side of the hall.

**In Ethan's Room**

Ethan was still resting from the procedure that just occurred. His mind was awake but his body was still at rest. The last thing he remembers was talking to Mr. Hansel about something he couldn't remember. He then heard noises. It sounded like he was in the hospital. But why? He heard music, for some odd reasons that is all he can hear now.

_Sometimes it's wrong to walk away, though you think it's over  
Knowing there's so much more to say  
Suddenly the moment's gone  
And all your dreams are upside down  
And you just want to change the way the world goes round _

Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Looking down the road you should be taking  
I should know, cos I loved and lost the day I let you go

Can't help but think that this is wrong, we should be together  
Back in your arms where I belong  
Now I've finally realized it was forever that I've found  
I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round

Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry  
Can't you see, that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Looking down the road you should be taking  
I should know, cos I loved and lost the day I let you go

I really want to hear you say that you know just how it feels  
To have it all and let it slip away, can't you see  
Even though the moment's gone, I'm still holding on somehow  
Wishing I could change the way the world goes round

Tell me, have you ever loved and lost somebody  
Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry (I'm sorry)  
Can't you see, (ohhh) that's the way I feel about you and me, Baby  
Have you ever felt your heart was breaking  
Looking down the road you should be taking  
I should know, (I should know) cos I loved and lost the day I let  
Yes I loved and lost the day I let  
Yes I loved and lost the day I let you go

He suddenly had some flashes of what had happen and they all had to do with one person. A person he walked away from, a person he left broken hearted a person he tried to forget. He opened his eyes and mutter.

"_Hermione…"_

* * *

**Facts: **Ava is Ethan's wife only on paper. Mr. Hansel is Ava's father. The song at the end is "Have You Ever" by S Club 7. Ethan/Harry got his memories back but he doesn't remember anything that ETHAN has done so he thinks it's still 5 years ago. Sorry about the confusion. Nex Chap. will be Hermione's view on the situation the truth about the other Harry! D so stay tune!

Special **Thank You** to all who reads and review my story! you guys kick ass!


	9. Reunite

AN: Hello everyone! YES, Sandy is back! Sorry for the extremely long wait! I just really know what I wanted to happen for this story so I kept pushing it aside! Plus the huge amount of work that comes along with being a Senior! Yes I'm a Senior, graduating in June! yes! Anyways, here is the next chapter! I know it is short but I'm trying to build some levage for whats about to come! So yeah I hope you enjoy this! Disclaimer: I don't own anything but what i make up! **Chap. 9- Reunite**

Walking aimlessly down the street, Hermione had no idea where she was going or what she was thinking. She can't believe what had happen today. Harry was Ethan and Ethan was Harry. She was totally and utterly confused at the situation. She was excited that she finally found Harry but furious that what he did to forget his past. She didn't know what to do, so she kept on walking. Slowly she arrived back to her own apartment that was left empty by the sudden accident moments before. She couldn't believe that such a fine day would lead to such disaster. But the things that bother her most was Harry, the fake one Harry. Who was it that was trying to fool her and take advantage of her? She kept thinking of someone who would do that and her head kept wandering back to the real Harry. Oh how glad she is that he is back, but how to deal with him and his wife? She didn't want to think of it no longer so she walked herself to bed and let everything go for now so she can deal with it tomorrow.

The next morning Hermione act as if nothing happened the night before and went to work. Once at work she couldn't concentrate on anything and that got her quiet frustrated. Some time around noon an owl arrived with a letter attached to it.

_Hermione,_

_I know I have no right to ask you to speak to me after all these time but I beg that you meet me today so I have a chance to explain everything to you. Then after that you can decide if you prefer to not speak to me ever again in which I will understand. Please Hermione, one chance is all I ask for._

_Three Broomsticks at one, hope to see you there._

_Sorry,_

_Harry_

Hermione put down the letter and contemplate what she really wanted to do. She was scared truly meet Harry again but something inside of her tells her that she should. She placed the letter aside thinking that when the time comes she'll decide.

The next two hours passed by slowly or so it did to Hermione. Two o'clock was approaching and she has yet to make up her mind. The minute hand strike two and she got up thinking…

"Oh, what is there to lose?" and she was off to meet Harry with a simple pop.

At the Three Broomsticks, Harry sat down waiting for Hermione and thinking of what he really wanted to say. He has been sitting for a couple of minutes now but that didn't stop people from staring him down. He even heard things like 'I thought he was dead' or 'gosh, that looks awfully like Harry Potter'. Before he could think any further…

"Hello Harry" a woman said softly behind him.

"Hermione…" He replied turning around slowly, "I'll never forget that voice" he finished with a small smile. He wanted to give Hermione a hug was scared he would get rejected so he reframe from doing so.

"You wanted to talk?" Hermione said with no emotion in her voice whatsoever.

"Yes, but please take a seat." Harry said pulling out the chair for her.

"No, lets go somewhere more private…" Hermione said and before Harry can reply she took his hand and apparate them back to her flat. "Now we can talk" she utter, letting go of him.

"Is this your place?" Harry said looking a bit daze by her sudden change of location. He walked around looking at things that he probably missed out on when he was gone. He slowly picked up a picture frame placed by the fire and saw himself with Hermione and Ron staring back him. Oh, how young and innocent they were back then, he thought.

"You still have this," he said showing her the frame.

"Of course Harry, I like to cherish what I have or had." Hermione replied sadly causing Harry to frown at her statement.

"I'm sorry Hermione…" he started but was cut off.

"Sorry for what? For leaving with not much as a good bye or breaking my heart?" Hermione snapped back with tears trailing down her rosy cheeks.

"Both. I'm sorry I ever left Hermione but I don't regret doing it. I was tired of being Harry Potter to the world and I was tired of being a hero. I wanted to forget everything Hermione, forget the pain and sorrow I've been through. I was a dead man after the war Hermione and forget is the only way I felt as though I can live again." Harry said while walking up to her.

"So I guess forgetting everyone who loves you and care for you is part of your plan to live as well? What a plan that is Harry? Unlike you, I was here each and every day fighting to let you go, trying to love a man I know I will never be able to love because I was in love with you!" Hermione proclaimed stepping back away from him, "So Harry, did you succeed at what you want? Forgetting us? Forgetting me?" She said as tears flow freely down her face.

"No! Through all the time that I was Ethan James, although my memory was gone somewhere in my heart Hermione, I still remember and long for you! I can lie and pretend to be someone new but no spell in the world can make me forget you." Harry replied, crying himself, "Not a days goes by that I don't think of you. Maybe I didn't know who you were but in my heart I knew it was you. I don't want to live a lie anymore Hermione, I'm sorry I hurt you and know that I would do anything to take those years back if I can, but please believe me when I say I never wanted to be that missing part of your life." He finished

"Too late…" she utters.

"Hermione…" Harry spoke

"Leave Harry," she said suddenly, "Please…"

Harry had no choice but to leave but before he left he walked over to her and gently gave her a kiss on the cheeks that lingered a few seconds more. He lifts his head and whisper in her ears… "I love you, and always will" with that he walked away and out of her life again. Hermione then broke down in tears, sobbing on her living room floor. She was angry at Harry but she really didn't want Harry out of her life again now that he was finally back in. She then stood up and rush towards the door, find is odd that the sky started to rain but that didn't stop her from running after Harry. She was running in the rain looking frantically everywhere for any sight of Harry but found herself stupid not remember that Harry is a wizard and is probably gone by now. She slowly turns around but to only find the one man she was looking for standing a few feet away from her. She ran towards him and gave him the hug they both were longing to give.

"I don't care what you did and why you did it Harry. All I care about is that you are back into my life and I don't want to throw that away, not for anything." She told him, "I love you…" she finishes and before Harry could utter one word Hermione kissed him passionately. The two stood kissing in the rain like no one else matters and no one else did matter because right at that moment, time is theirs.


End file.
